


A Welcome Distraction

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Sometimes it takes a lot to convince Phillip to stop researching.





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 13: Distant/Distracted Sex

Shoutarou wasn’t surprised to see Phillip thoroughly engrossed in research when he wandered down to their secret room. There was no cases or Dopants that needed attending to, but Phillip rarely decided to use his free time to do anything but more research on random nonsense. 

It was an endearing trait, but Shoutarou was interested in more than just watching his partner. He approached Phillip, sliding up behind him and leaning down to brush his lips against Phillip’s neck. 

“I’m in the middle of something,” Phillip said, continuing to scribble incomprehensible notes across the walls. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Shoutarou asked, teasing Phillip’s earlobe between his teeth. 

Phillip paused, head cocked to the side. “I suppose there’s no reason for that. Just don’t get in my way.”

“Are you at least researching something fun this time?” Shoutarou asked hands sliding around Phillips waist as he continued teasing Phillip’s neck with his mouth. 

“Yes, I’m researching the history of building codes for areas heavily effected by flooding,” Phillip replied with complete sincerity.

Shoutarou laughed against Phillip’s skin, hands moving under his shirt, teasing at his stomach. “I’ll take your word for it,” he murmured as he pressed against his partner, grinding their hips together slowly. 

Phillip didn’t respond like he normally would, but he still leaned into the touches as he stared forward, marker poised to start scribbling notes. Shoutarou watched the hand intently as his hands wandered slowly up Phillip’s torso. He was waiting for a telltale sign of shaking and unsteadiness that prove to him he was doing well enough to turn Phillip on. 

It didn’t seem to be working this time, however. Maybe building codes were sufficiently unsexy enough to overpower his skills. He supposed he’d have to step up the teasing. 

Phillip gasped quietly as Shoutarou’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. Shoutarou hummed confidently as he sucked on the spot, making sure it would leave a satisfactory bruise. Phillip pressed back against him, tilting his head to give Shoutarou better access to his neck. 

The detective was about to revel in his successful distraction when Phillip arm jerked up and started writing manically. He moved away from Shoutarou, scribbling as he went. The scribbles were even more incomprehensible than normal. Random numbers and English letters spread across the board as Phillip muttered to himself. Shoutarou could guess they were probably laws and codes, but he didn't care enough to ask. 

“I guess I’ll just leave then,” Shoutarou said, adjusting his hat ruefully. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Hell, Phillip had tried to get up to write notes when Shoutarou was literally balls deep in him. He tried not to be bothered by it because, despite being frustrating, Phillip always came back to him. Never apologetic about ruining the moment, but always ready to continue where they’d left off. It was just as much a part of their odd relationship as their shared transformations. 

“You don’t need to leave,” Phillip said, still writing, “I was enjoying it.”

“Oh?” Shoutarou turned towards him, flashing a flirty grin that was completely ignored by his partner. 

“This should only take a couple more minutes,” Phillip said, pausing in his notetaking briefly, “But you can start if you don’t want to wait.”

The suggestion was said straightforwardly. Phillip didn’t even seem to realize what kind of impact his words could have on a man. Or maybe he did realize but he just didn’t care to flirt in the dramatic way Shoutarou always did. 

Either way, Shoutarou wasn’t going to turn the offer down. He slid against Phillip again, hands immediately going under Phillip’s shirt as he kissed every bit of bare skin he could reach on Phillip’s neck and shoulder. 

Even as he ran his fingers over Phillip’s nipples and kissed the back of his neck, Phillip continued writing. It was frustrating to get no response, but oddly hot. He was already hard as he ground his hips into Phillip, who paused his writing again to do more lookups. 

In the meantime, Shoutarou took his time exploring Phillip’s body. His partner was not a fan of sitting still and seemed uncomfortable with too much attention so Shoutarou rarely had the opportunity to take his time touching him. Phillip’s body was soft and warm in a way that made Shourtarou want to be soft-hearted. Made him want to hold Phillip and never let go. He buried his head in Phillip’s shoulder just breathing him in for a few moments. 

Shoutarou’s hat was pulled off and replaced by Phillip’s fingers threading through his hair. “Half-boiled,” Phillip muttered affectionately, eyes still focused forward.

“Would you rather I be hard?” Shourtarou asked, hands digging into Phillip’s sides as he pressed against him roughly. 

“You’re already pretty hard.” Phillip’s tone was monotone and bored, but Shoutraou could see hint on a smirk tugging at his mouth. 

Shoutarou lowered a hand to Phillip’s waist, fingers tracing down to his cock. “I’m not the only one,” he practically moaned into Phillip’s neck, hips grinding into his ass. Phillip wasn’t quite as hard as him, but he was well on his way and Shoutarou could feel him getting harder under his hand. 

Shoutarou let his other hand slide up Phillip’s ribcage to play with his nipple roughly. Despite his obvious erection, Phillip was still focused on researching, hand poised in front of one of the few empty wall spots. 

“Are you almost done?” Shoutarou moaned, squeezing Phillip’s cock teasingly. 

“Nearly,” Phillip said, brows furrowing slightly, “But you just made me lose my place in this book.”

The detective huffed in annoyance, but didn’t stop his movements. He rubbed Phillip’s cock through the fabric of his pants as he pressed desperately against his partner’s back. He was tempted to drop to his knees, see if he’d be harder to ignore if he was in front of Phillip with his cock in his mouth, but at that moment he couldn’t bear to pull himself farther from Phillip. The heat of their bodies pressing together, even through their clothes, was too good to abandon.

Instead, he began unbuttoning Phillip’s pants, pulling out his dick. It throbbed in Shoutarou’s hand even as its owner continued to ignore him. Shoutarou bit down on Phillip’s neck again as he began pumping his cock. Phillip twitched slightly under his hands but didn’t make a sound. Instead he tapped the marker against his chin thoughtfully, even as his hips jerked back into Shoutarou. 

It was times like this, when they were pressed so close together, that Shoutarou wished they could fuse without the suit. They were so close and they fit together so well that it felt like any moment they would start to literally melt together and become one. Perhaps it was silly of him to wish for something he technically already had, but becoming W had always been just another part of combat. He wanted to be one with Phillip even when they weren’t on the battlefield. 

He pulled himself out of his sentimental thoughts as Phillip whined head falling back. “Hold on I’m so close to finishing,” Phillip whined, “I just need to do one more lookup.”

“I can feel how close you are.” Shoutarou didn’t stop him movements as he felt Phillip’s cock twitching. 

“Not what I meant,” Phillip whined, hips jerking weakly against him. 

“You better wrap it up quickly then,” Shoutarou laughed. He slowed his hands, but didn’t stop. 

Phillip whimpered jerking forward, hands splayed across the whiteboard, smudging some of his notes, as he arched back into Shoutarou. “Just let me come." 

“It’s gonna take longer if you keep trying to ignore me.”

Phillip sighed weakly, turning around in Shoutarou’s arm. Their lips met and the detective couldn’t help but smile at the desperation in Phillip’s touches. He pressed Phillip against the wall hand moving to his cock. He’d wanted to drag out the process, but now, wrapped in Phillip’s arms, he was losing his control. All he wanted was to press against the body in front of him and draw as many noises from his partner as possible. 

Phillip didn’t disappoint. A string of soft moans and whimpers poured out of his mouth between kisses. It only took moments for Phillip to reach orgasm, arching against the wall, eyes closed tight as he shook in Shoutarou’s arms. 

He was so beautiful like that, Shoutarou thought, brushing hair off Phillip’s face as he came down. He cupped the man’s cheek, pressing gentle kisses over his cheeks and nose. 

“You know this means I’ll have to redo all of those searches,” Phillip muttered. His eyes were closed and his face peaceful. It made Shoutarou’s tired heart soar. 

“Take as long as you need,” he said before pressing a gentle kiss to Phillip’s forehead. It was agony to pull himself away from Phillip, especially with his cock still throbbing in his pants. He knew it wouldn’t take much time for Phillip join him upstairs this time. Not with how flushed he looked as how his eyes followed Shoutarou as he reclaimed his hat, placing it delicately back on his head. Phillip licked his lips, as Shoutarou winked at him a before heading back upstairs. Yeah, definitely not going to take long. 


End file.
